Wild Things
by Vruity
Summary: When Hermione runs into Draco one night, he develops feelings for her. There's one downside, they aren't mutual. And it doesnt look like they're going to be any time soon. Or will they? HG/DM
1. The Beginning

_**I don't own any characters, all rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

It was almost completely dark in the common room. Hermione sighed. She had to finish three more assignments before the end of the week. Of course she was already done and only had to check, but still. She closed her Arithmancy book and looked ad the clock. Almost three. She wasn't going to do anything more. She stood up and intended to walk to the dormitry when she suddenly heard something. It was Lavender snogging with Ron in front of the stairs. Hermione felt her stomach turn, she really couldn't face this right now. She turned around and walked away, grabbing her wand which had fallen to the ground. She opened the portait slowly, careful no to be seen. The hallway was empty. She closed the entrance to the common room and ran.

She found herself wandering through the hallways, not knowing where to go. She decided to go to the room of requirement, and maybe even sleep there. A few moments later she heard something. She was standing in front of the door and hurried inside a near broomcloset. Dang it, I messed up she thought to herself. She heard footsteps coming close. Hermione held her breath as what sounded as three or four people walked by. When she thought she was almost safe, she heard a voice. "Just go already, I have to do something..." It was the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy, and the second least person she wanted to see right now. He was mumbling to himself, and Hermione tried to keep quiet. A moment later she heard the room of requirement open. When she thought the coast was clear, she stepped out and nearly got a heart attack. Malfoy was standing right in front of her, and he wasn't happy.

"And what were you doing there, mudblood?" His sneering voice helped Hermione get back to reality. She snapped out of the shock and instantly replied. "None of your business, Malfoy. What were you doing here? All alone?" Draco scoffed. "None of your business." He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. He looked around and said: "Now hurry up, Granger. Or I'll let you know that's it's not very smart to wander all alone at night." Hermione was speechless. No cussing? Not even a wand drawn? "Okay, _Malfoy._ I'll go." She turned around on her heels and walked away. Once she turned around the corner she sat down, and cried. This surely wasn't a good night.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

When she walked around the corner he felt relieved. Of all people, why had Hermione fucking Granger had to be there. He cursed to himself. He was being a complete jerk. Not that he cared, after all, she was a _mudblood._ He scoffed and looked around. The wand tapestry that hung before him was pulling him, but he decided that it was way too late to achieve anything in there. Completely tired and without any energy he turned around. Time to go to sleep. As Draco walked through the hallways he though he heard somebody, and that somebody was crying. As he walked towards the sound, he was making sure not to be heard. When he was close to the weeping... girl, Draco was almost completely sure it was a girl, he wasn't really sure he should go through. It was none of his business. But his curiosity was killing him. He decided to glance around the corner, and after that he was in uttermost shock. It was that mudblood, Granger. He was expecting wanting to mock her, but he didn't. He almost felt... sorry for her. Guilty, because he had made fun of her. Draco shook his head. This was nonsense. He turned around and walked to the Slytherin common room, in the dungeons.

Arriving in the dormitry he could't quite lose the image of the crying girl. Draco kept telling himself not to think about it, and why should he? She deserved nothing less than misery for thinking she was better than everyone else. Know-it-all, mudblood, swot. He didn't really mean it though. Not really.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she didn't recall getting back to the common room. Actually, she didn't recall anything after her awkward running in to Draco Malfoy. She did feel sick though, and had the feeling she was going to throw up. She looked at the clock at the wall of the dorm, and saw that she was fifteen minutes lates for breakfast. She got up, hurrying getting dressed and accidentaly trying to pull a sock over her head.

In the great hall everyone was already halfway eating their breakfast, when she came running to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny were already sitting there, talking about the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game that was coming up. Harry was fairly interested in what Ginny had to say, a little too much if you asked Hermione. Ginny didn't notice at all and just kept on talking. Hermione sat down and opened her Arithmancy book, trying to rehearse the last bits.

"Harry, I honestly think we need to upgrade our techniques on the chasers. Last game they didn't even score twenty points, if it weren't for me of course."

"Yeah. Yeah! You're totally right Gin!" Harry said a little too energetic "I'll tell them to take after you. After all, you're one of the best."

Hermione shook her head. Did he even notice how irritating it was to listen to all the sickeningly sweet things he kept on saying to Ginny? She was taken! And it wasn't like Dean was a bad boyfriend for Ginny, he clearly made her happy. And, THIS was the thing that annoyed Hermione the most, Ginny had been available for Harry for the last 4 to 5 years, and he didn't even think about considering her as girlfriend material. After a deep sigh, she saw Ron and Lavender snogging passionately, as if one of them were going to die in ten minutes. Absolutely disgusting.

"...should reconsider that. Don't you think so 'Mione?" Harry had asked her something.

"I'm so sorry, what did you say? I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Well ginny and I were discussing the fact that we should reconsider the selection of one of the beaters, you know, the shorter one?"

"Yeah... maybe you should" Hermione smiled, she knew Harry was very interested in this kind of stuff. She also knew from the look on his face that he was going to ask her something differently in the next few minutes. Probably schoolwork.

"Oh, and Hermione? Could you help me with Transfiguration? I really don't get it and I..." She knew it.

"Of course." She said, getting tired at the thought of having to explain it to Harry. The poor guy didn't even understand how to change a bird into a flask, let alone the opposite. Harry did really seem to appreciate it, though.

Suddenly the whole Slytherin table burst out in laughter. Those evil little brats always had smething mean to say. Ginny looked annoyed and mumbled something about her making sure they wouldn't laugh any more for a while, and Harry laughed loudly in response. After that he turned to Hermione.

He gave her a hug and thanked her at least a thousand times. Oh boy, this was going to get hard...

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

Not that he would admit it but he liked to watch Granger every morning. It was... calming. She had a steady routine and was never late. Well, until today. When he came into the hall five minutes late, as usual, he didn't see her. That made him kind of anxious. She was never late, not one single day. He gave himself a rebuke. What was he thinking. He didn't care for her. But when she finally came running into the Great Hall, and sat down next to Potter he felt a bit relieved. She was alright. He began eating and finally joined in the conversation about the upcoming quidditch game. Every Slytherin rooted for Hufflepuff.

"I bet they'll learn that Potter boy a thing or two about quidditch. I heard they have a way better team than last year."

"Yeah, they're going to kick their arses!"

Draco added something to the conversation: "I bet that beater is going to send a nicely targeted bludger into Potter's direction."

He laughed along with the rest of the table, and then looked at the Gryffindor table where the little redhead looked like she was going to kill someone. He also saw Potter laughing loudly in response, and then... Hugging Hermio.. Granger? Were they together? Did he like her? What? He felt an awful feeling coming up in his stomach and was confused. What in the name of Merlin's shaggy beard was going on here?


	2. Requirements

_**I don't own any of the characters, all rights go the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

 **Draco P.O.V.**

When he decided to keep an eye on He... **Granger,** he came to the conclusion that she wasn't really... happy? Was it because of that weasel boy? Did she like weasel? Or did she like Potter? Did she like anyone for that matter? Draco felt a boiling rage come up when he thought of weasel hurting Hermio... **GRANGER.** What was wrong with him? He didn't like Granger now, did he? Of course...

"I do!"

"Then act like it, you bloody idiot!"

Draco's thought were disrupted when Pansy shouted loudly. Another girl fight, he guessed. Not worth paying attention to. Sighing he looked at the Gryffindor table and to his great displeasure, Hermione was getting ready to leave. And even worse, Potter putting one arm around Hermione's shoulder, and another around weaselgirl. Perfect Potter with his scar and his broomstick, every girl fell for him. Totally unfair, but hey, not everyone can defeat the greatest dark wizard to ever walk this face of the earth when they're only one year old. Hermione didn't seem to mind, she smiled and walked along with the two little devils. Maybe it was time to leave. Especially since Draco kind of ignored Pansy and Theo at the moment. Picking up his bag, which had fallen of the table, and shoving the last bite of his toast in his mouth he left, following the two Gryffindors with whom he was going to have Potions class in about ten minutes.

Arriving in the dungeons right after Hermione, Draco was a minute early for class. Slughorn wasn't there yet, and neither were any of the Slytherins. Crap. Potter was laughing nastily at him, and then whispering something into Hermione's ear. Hermione laughed in response, and glancing in his direction. Was she laughing at him? But something had happened in the two seconds after Potter had told her the joke. She looked over Draco's shoulder and suddenly looked like she was going to cry. He turned around to see Weasel and a girl, fiercely snogging. Merlin, that would be sickening even if you liked both of them. Suddenly it came to him, Hermione liked weaselboy. Shite.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

"He is starting to look like his mother, don't you think? A little like he is always smelling something nasty. Maybe it's his cologne..." Harry smiled and looked at Malfoy, suggesting that this comment was about him. He was right, though. Malfoy did look like someone just put something very nasty and smelly in front of him. When you looked at him like that, it was kind of funny. He looked directly back at her, as if he wanted to tell her something. Hermione was ready to receive a particularly offensive comment when someone walked in. It was Ron, and he was snogging Lavender. Again. Suddenly she felt like crying, it was hard enough to look at them while eating breakfast or trying to study in the common room, but having to watch them in class? No. It wasn't like she _**liked**_ him or something, but he was very interesting. And it hurt like hell when she saw him snogging Lavender. Malfoy was still looking at her, but turned around to see who came in. After that he looked at Hermione again, looking angry. As if he wanted to help her. Help her? Malfoy? Now, that was crazy. Luckily, Harry also noticed her sudden change in behavior, and tried to distract her by pointing at something on the wall, but she wasn't paying attention. Then Slughorn walked in, and told them there was an essay.

"Books away, kids! We are going to make an essay about the first potion that we made in this class! The draught of the living dead. You'll be doing this in pairs, and your partner is going to be someone form the other house. Isn't this fun?"

Yes. Fun. Woohoo. Maybe she could pair up with Theo Nott, since he was really good at potions. What she absolutely didn't want was getting paired with Malfoy. No way.

"Oh, and kids? The pairs are already made. Harry, you are going to work with Pansy. No, no complaining. And you, miss Parvati are going with Theo Nott over here. Hermione Granger..."

Help. Well at least it wasn't Parkinson, that would've been bad.

"...with Draco Malfoy."

Oh no. Could this day, this WEEK, get even worse? Probably not.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

"... Theo Nott over here. Hermione Granger..."

He hoped desperately that he was paired with her. Not only was it good for his grades, but he could apologize for being such a jerk. But they wouldn't be a team, of course not. He was never lucky enough to be paired with Hermione.

"...with Draco Malfoy"

Yes. Could this day, this WEEK, get even better? Probably not.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

"It's unbelievable. That Parkinson Pug didn't do anything! I mean, it would've been bad enough if I actually understood what I had to do, but I don't. Maybe the Half-Blood prince can help me with this..."

"You shouldn't be complaining, mate. Goyle can't even read, I think" Ron decided to join the conversation. Fantastic, but she didn't feel like being nice to him. He didn't deserve it, if only she could get him out of her mind...

"I see you have detached your face from Lav-Lav's? Tell me, Won-Won, was it HARD to stop snogging her? It seemed as if you need it more than breathing at the moment."

Ron didn't know what to say back, but quickly recovered. "Are you on your period or something, because you're bitching me around. Maybe you should go get a tampo..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had slapped him in the face. He just stood there, stunned, while Hermione yelled at him. He was an arsehole, he deserved nothing better than that filthy girl Lavender. Maybe he could go snog her, instead of being such an ignorant fool with the emotional range of a teaspoon, a metaphor she liked using. It didn't look like Ron was going to respond, so she ran of, smacking every door she saw. She was just about to run to the room of Requirement when she bumped into Ginny. She was talking to Luna, who was wearing a very perticular pair of earrings. When Ginny asked her what was wrong, Hermione burst out in tears.

"It's... It's just that Ronald... He's such a jerk! He doesn't even care about me and my feelings. And then... Then Harry! He wants to help me, he really does, but he can't! And then there's Malfoy, who is acting all weird, and I don't know! I don't know what to do..." Hermione sunk to the ground, crying her heart out, and clutching to her bag, which she held tightly to her chest. She covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting to show her swollen eyes. Ginny looked worriedly at Luna, and the blond Ravenclaw girl nodded and walked away. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, and held her hand. Hermione closed her eyes while Ginny shushed her.

"'Mione, it is going to be alright. Ronald is a stupid boy, and Harry is not the brightest. But Malfoy, I don't know what to do with that. If I heard you correctly, it's very complicted. And I really want to help you but I have to get to class. I'll talk to you this evening, okay?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny left, going to class. Hermione sat there silently for another ten minutes, and then decided to get to the room of Requirement, like she was origionally going to. She stood up and walked to the wall, thinking really hard about a place where Harry and Ron couldn't reach her, a place where she could study and get some rest. After walking back and forth three times, a giant door appeared. When she walked into the room of Requirement, she felt relieved. The room was the same as always. A bright room without any windows, but with a giant bed and a table to read. Next to an immense fireplace, there were a few leather chairs. There also was a giant bookcase, and a piano. There even was a coffee machine, which she had requested when she had to study for her O.W.L.s. Normally, it was very peaceful and quiet. But now there was someone sitting in one of the giant chairs next to the fireplace. It was a tall boy with light blonde hair and silver eyes, and with that, the last person she'd expected to see. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

He was fed up after Potions, Hermione and he had made progress and the essay already looked good enough for an acceptable mark, but it had to be better. He really didn't feel like going to the common room and having to talk to Pansy, so directly after leaving the classroom he ran up the staircases to the seventh floor. Once he was facing the wall, he closed his eyes and started walking. He was wishing for the place he always went to if he wanted to be alone or study. A nice room, warm and cozy. He'd even crashed there a few times. After three times, he saw the massive door, made from wood. He stepped in and gasped at the view of the room, as he always did. He put down his books and walked to the bookcase and pulled out a random novel. He'd read them all, and loved every single one of them, so he just chose a different one every time. Once he had settled down in a leather armchair with a cup of coffee in his one hand and a book in his other, he put down the coffee at the little table on his right side, and pulled out his wand. He cast a spell and seconds later, the wood in the fireplace was giving a nice, warm glow and spread warmth through the room. He opened his book and started reading. When he was about fifteen minutes in, and about 25 pages in, when someone came storming in. He couldn't see who it was, because his chair faced the wall, and not the door. But when the person who stepped through the door came closer, he could see a head full of messy hair and bright brown eyes. Hermione Granger.

 _A/N Hello everyone! I can't believe this is my second chapter already... What I do know is that I would really appreciate it if you left a review once you've read the story, to tell me what you think. An anonymous review saying I read it and I enjoyed it really makes a difference. Thank you!_


	3. Goodnight Hermione

_**I don't own anything, all rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

 **Draco P.O.V.**

"Granger?" He was confused. How did she get in here? This was his spot, his special private zone and she got in. And... And she just stood there, not saying a word. Looking a little embarrased even. Draco turned around, and all of a sudden the fireplace looked very interesting. Wow, what a beautiful fireplace. Don't think about Hermione. And he thought about her. Damn, why was it so hard to be mean to her when she walked in. She was invading his space. Oh yeah she was. She really didn't know her boundaries now, did she? He was getting ready to throw a mean and hurtful comment at her when she spoke. She spoke in the softest voice, like a wounded deer. Hurt and betrayed. "May I come in? Please? I just really wanted a place to read and study, and I won't bother you, I promise." Somewhere in the middle of the last sentence her voice broke and obviously was at the edge of crying. Draco didn't know what to do. After all, the room was big enough for the two of them without having to face each other. He sighed. "You may stay, if you must. But just be quiet," Hermione already walked into the room and dropped her stuff on the coffeetable next to one of the chairs. She pulled out her books and started reading. "... and don't you dare to talk to me." Hermione gave him a weary look and just continued reading, grabbing her quill every now and then to underline something or make notes on the roll of parchment she had laying on the coffeetable as well.

The next two hours were awfully quiet. All Draco wanted to do was to talk to her, have an actual conversation and maybe even apologize for what he'd done and said. Becoming friends with the girl he'd loathed for years. Then he realized, he didn't anymore. He didn't loathe this brown-haired girl, the swottiest girl he had ever met. The mudblood who'd outscored him in every single class. The girl whose presence by itself had disturbed him the entire time they had been at Hogwarts together. He actually kind of liked her.

He liked the way that when she smiled, her nose wrinkled a little. Or that she would throw her head back when someone made her laugh out loud. The eyes filled with concern once Potter or Weasley were about to do something stupid. How she wore her hair to class, and how she could barely contain it. The woolen jumpers she wore in the weekends. Reading books by the fireplace and holding a mug of cocoa to her chest, warming her hands at the hot drink. Something she was doing right now. She had put her books and quills aside and was staring into the golden flames in the fireplace. Every now and then, after she took a sip of the cocoa out of the red and white cup she was holding in her hands, she would smile just the tiniest bit. He wondered what she was thinking about, and what made her that happy.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Once she had sat in the chair for about an hour and a half, Hermione decided to take a break. She knew everything for her test for next monday. She put her quill aside and softly massaged her painfully cramped hand. She had written down anything that could be important or was just interesting. She really wanted to check her notes, but she knew, that once she started she couldn't stop rehearsing. She looked over at the chair where the pale boy was sitting. It had never occured to her that he was actually quite the goodlooking guy. He was taller than her, and actually really toned. More than Ron or even Harry, who was muscled thanks to the hours he spent flying that damn broom of his. The one thing he could never shut up about. But even though Malfoy was a quidditch player as well, it looked like he didn't get his muscles from simply working out a lot. It was probably in his genes. Hermiones eyes followed the line of his arms to his neck and jawline, and then to his face. In class he always looked mad or annoyed, but now he looked rather relaxed. And it was an attractive look on him too. He was quietly reading his book. She sighed and decided to get up to get a cup of cocoa to warm up a litttle, since she hadn't noticed until just now how cold she was.

When she was standing and waiting for the cocoa to warm up she felt someone looking at her, and that someone could only be Draco. She wanted to turn around to ask him what he was looking at, and maybe he should take a picture because it'll last longer. But she didn't. He had only been nice to her the last few hours, and had even said bless you when she sneezed. Twice. She was also impressed with the novel he was reading right now, since it was one of her favorites. Even though it wasn't mutch to go on, maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad after all. She checked on her cocoa and was delighted to see that it was completely warmed up. She dropped a few marshmallows into the drink and stirred until it was a perfect mix. She took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue. Perfect, just sweet enough.

She sat down, trying not to spill her drink all over the chair. She took a few sips and looked into the flames of the fireplace. She was completely relaxed. She looked at Draco once again, and he was still reading his book. God, he looked attractive right now. His hair looked a lot better now, too, when you compared it to the gelled hairdo he had in their earlier years. She looked into the fire again and a thought popped up into her head, one she would never have expected. It was a nice idea, though. She imagined herself and Draco snuggling up on a couch, while he read a novel to her. She imagined them drinking cocoa in front of this fireplace and sharing a slice of apple pie. Looking at her with those beatiful silver eyes of his.

A soft voice came from the chair where Draco was sitting. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. No way in hell that she was going to say what she was thinking about. She was trying to find something to say, anything to sound sane. But when she opened her mouth there were now words, so she just looked at him, as if she were asking what he meant by that.

"You just looked really happy." Oh... So he had been watching her. That's... Not creepy at all. But although she wanted to think of it as something creepy, al she could think about was how cute it was that he was paying attention to her.

"I-I thought of, er... Of this-this book I am reading right now. It's rather funny." Nice save. She looked at her mug, which was empty by now.

"What book are you reading then? I finished this book already and I actually need some new reading material, and since you got a sense of humour, maybe I should try that book." He smiled rather nicely and put his book aside. He stood up and stretched, showing a sliver of skin, and then sat down in the chair next to her. Hermione got a tingly feeling in her stomach, not knowing how to react to the fact that she just saw the abs of a boy she didn't even like, and was attracted. Damn, this was confusing.

"The book is called... Er... 'Salvation of the wicked witches' by Linda Goldcattle," Hermione said, hoping that Draco wouldn't actually go looking for that book, since she made up everything at that moment "it is really funny, but also very clever."

"Sounds nice" said the boy while smiling.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

When he ran back to the common room he couldn't be any happier. After the slightly awkward start of the conversation, they had actually talked the whole afternoon. After discussing the books they had both read, they switched over to favorites. Favorite drink, favorite movie (Draco had actually seen a lot of muggle movies, to Hermione's great pleasure), favorite sport, etc. They had really hit it off. As the afternoon came to its end, Draco had almost hugged Hermione, but decided against it. Instead he had offered his hand for Hermione to shake and asked if they could be friends.

 _"Hey, I had a really great time today. Maybe you aren't that bad after all." She smiled while saying that and had shaken his hand._

 _"Yeah, me too." He'd said, while smiling broadly._

 _"Maybe we could, you know, just be civil. Act a little nicer?" She had sound hopeful while saying that and Draco felt relieved._

 _"Yes, exactly! We could be friends?" He'd offered hopefully._

 _"That would be nice." She looked shy but really happy at the way things turned out. "Goodnight Draco."_

 _"Goodnight Hermione." She turned around to walk back to the Gryffindor common room and Draco had followed her with his eyes. She looked really cute._

 _A big grin appeared on his face as he whispered to no one in perticular: "Goodnight Hermione..."_

He was standing in front of the intrance to the common room and said the password.

"Sacred Twelve"

The door opened and showed Draco's friends sitting on the giant green velvet couch, and they all looked suspiciously at Draco. Theo was standing up, and began speaking.

"Where've you been, mate? Couldn't find you after class." But he ignored them and went straight to the dorms. Once he changed into his pajamas, he stared quietly at the ceiling. A warm and fuzzy feeling came up from his stomach to spread everywhere and make every single inch of him tingle while he repeated the words that he had thought about the whole way to the common room.

"...Goodnight Hermione..."

 _A/N Hey guys, sorry for not uploading a chapter, but I've had some personal stuff. It isn't quite fixed yet but I hope I can post now. Please feel free to leave a review and favorite the story if you liked it! It really motivates me to read that you liked the story!_


	4. Accidents Happen

**Hermione P.O.V.**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her thoughts immedeately went to the events of the evening before. To her and Draco Maldoy chatting, and becoming friends. A smile appeared on her face. She stood up to change into a jumper and a pair of well fitting blue jeans. She repeated the conversations she had had with Draco over and over in her head. Apparently she was blushing, because Lavender was asking her what she was thinking about. She didn't want to answer, it was silly. Daydreaming about a boy she was just friends with. The boy she'd loathed for years. Even though she knew all of that, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation. Draco had a good taste in movies, that's for sure. They shared a favorite. Hermione sighed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a bloody mess, and would propably bother her for the rest of the day. She decided to pull it in a high ponytail and then twist it into a knot. After one quick look in the mirror to check if everything was okay, she was ready to go.

Upon arriving in the great hall, Harry came running to her. He was enthousiastically telling her about the fact that Draco had walked past the table and that he and Ron actually made him shut up with their comments. He looked damn proud of it too. But Hermione wasn't happy when she heard it. She wanted to run towards Draco and ask him what they had said, and comfort him. Instead of doing all that, she asked Harry what he had said to Draco exactly.

"I don't really recall, but does it matter? You should've seen the look on his face! He looked so hurt! Well, it's his own fault. If he hadn't come to the table without Crabbe and Goyle -I don't know why he was without them, Hermione, but does it even matter?- and ask him where you were, he didn't have to hear anything from us. Oh, yeah, and no problem by the way, for scaring Malfoy off."

He said all of this in only one breath, or so it seemed. Hermione had trouble understanding him, and she spoke a lot faster than that. Apparently, her face had shown her dissaproval, because Harry asked what was wrong. Before she could answer Harry started talking again.

"Oh... Is this about yesterday? Look, Ron is really sorry." Glad that she found a way out of this subject, Hermione decided to go with Harry's explanation.

"Yeah, well, maybe he should apologize himself, instead of letting you say it." She walked past Harry and towards Ginny, who was sitting next to a few more girls of her year. She sat down next to Ginny, and started talking about a trip to Hogsmeade, and if she would like to come. They had a list of places they visited regularly, and they actually wanted to mix it up a little. They normally went to Honeydukes and to the Three Broomsticks after that, but Hermione wanted to visit the bookshop, since she needed new parchment and also would have liked a new quill. When the converstion really started, Hermione dared to have a quick look at Draco. He was sitting next to Parkinson, ugh, who was talking to him. He didn't seem to pay attention, though. He was looking at the Gryffindor table, as if looking for someone. After a few moments, their eyes locked. They stared at eachother for probably half a minute, when Ginny poked Hermione violently in her ribs.

"Ow, geez Gin. What's wrong?" Ginny looked rather annoyed, which was logical, given the fact that she had been talking and Hermione wasn't paying attention to her.

"I asked if it was okay for Harry and Ron to join us. They also wanted to go that weekend, and it would be more fun if we all went together. You see, Harry wanted..." But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at, no, staring at Draco. God, what was wrong with her? They'd just become friends! And was she really that desperate to go for any guy who just payed attention to her?

"Yes Gin, they can come. But I would really like for Ron to apologize to me."

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

He hated them. Potter and Weasel, those little bastards. He hadn't said anything to them and they cussed him out. They weren't even speaking the truth, because he knew that Hermione didn't hate him. And she certainly didn't think he was a little ferret who hadn't done a single good thing for this world. Because they were friends now.

He sat down at the Slytherin table and grabbed a piece of toast and smeared about half the jar of jam all over it. He ate it all, without putting it down. After that he took another piece and put some peanutbutter on it. No that he was that hungry, he just wanted something to keep his mind of things. He peeked over at the Gryffindor table, eager to see if Hermione was sitting there. She wasn't. He continued eating, but was a little startled by Pansy suddenly sitting down next to him. She instantly started rattling about clothes, hair, make-up and whatnot. She always did that, even though nobody ever seemed to listen. Everybody always just ignored her once she'd started again. He just kept on eating his toast and drinking the tea he'd just poured in his cup, and to which he had added a little milk and sugar. Not that he'd admit it, but he actually really loved drinking tea. He didn't just drink it for breakfast, but he drank at least four or five cups a day. He finished his tea and started looking for Hermione again. This time he found her sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to the little Granger girl. She was also looking at him. They just stared at each otehr for nearly half a minute when the little redhead sook her attention. He sighed and munched his toast. When he finished it he walked away from the Great Hall to take a walk around the lake.

He sat down under a big tree next to the lake. It was sunny outside, but a little cold. Draco summoned his jumper from his room and it appeared right in front of him. After about an hour he got bored and decide to try and climb in the tree. He grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up, while putting his foot on the trunk of the tree. He climbed his way up, when he heard footsteps approach the tree. Through the branches he could see Hermione. Damn, did they share all of their favorite spots in the school? It was literally uncanny. He wanted to jump out of the tree, but decided not to, since it might startle her. So he sat down and watched her as she pulled a book out of her bag. She was reading another one of his favorite novels.

Twnety minutes later his butt started to hurt and he came to the conclusion that it would be better to climb down the tree as soft as possible and just pretend to have just arrived at the lake side. He started to climb down, but halfway through he slipped, and he fell to the ground. He heard his ankle snap when his head hit a rock and everything went black.

He came by a few minutes later, and he expected to feel pain in his head or in his ankle, but he didn't. In fact, he felt better and healthier than before. Hermione was sitting next to him, looking concerned.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

She had just reached the 200th page of her book when she heard a loud thud behind her. She litterally jumped up and turned around. Draco was laying on the ground, his ankle in an uncomfortable position and unconscious. He must've hit his head on the rocks under the tree. She dropped the book out of her hands and runned at Draco. She grabbed her wand and started mumbling all the healing spells she could remember, and she was pretty sure she even cast a spell to cure a fever, but she didn't care. She then remembered the spell that would be the most helpful in this situation.

" _Brackium Emendo"_ She wispered, and white smoke came out of her wand. The whole area suddenly smelled minty, as the smoke wrapped itself around Draco's ankle. The ankle didn't lay in it's uncomfortable position anymore, so that's one problem to be solved. She ran back to her bag and pulled a jumper out of it. She bundled it up and put in under Draco's head like a pillow. She ran back to her bag once more and pulled out a book about spells, and flipped to the part about healing spells. She quickly read everything until she found a spell she could use.

" _Excito Vulnerati"_ This time, little blue sparks filled the air. They floated towards the boy's face and he breathed them in. Nothing happened and Hermione was worried that her spell didn't work. But then he started to move his eyelids and he slowly opened his eyes and just stared at Hermione. She stared back, a little out of breath. He started speaking.

"Thanks for helping with the, errr, ankle thing-y." He looked slightly awkward. As if he was ashamed to have passed out.

"It's no problem, really. So, err, are you okay?" Draco quickly got up and helped Hermione get up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

They just stood there, looking at each other, until Draco pulled her in a hug. She felt his strong, muscular chest through their jumpers. He was actually quite warm. It was really nice, and Hermione closed her eyes, when it struck her. They were hugging. Hugging! Oh my God we are hugging. Hermione nearly freaked out but kept her head cool as she answered the embrace and hugged him back. She kind of nuzzled against his chest. Draco put his head on top of hers, since he was tall enough to do so. Hermione immediately relaxed and just enjoyed the moment. They were standing like that until faint laughter gave sign of people approaching them. They released each other and just akwardly smiled until Hermione decided to say something.

"Well, eerrrrrrrr, I really have to go, so, bye. I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

Hermione walked to the lake side to get her stuff. Once she collected everything she walked back to Draco, who was still standing in the same spot. He handed her her jumper, while just smiling at her.

"Thanks, and don't worry about that ankle. Accidents happen, you know. And just be happy that I was there, otherwise you had to go to Mrs. Pomfrey." She smiled shyly, realising she was actually bragging a bit. But Draco didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, thank god for that. I should probably go too, but I've got to get my stuff, so go ahead and walk to the castle. I'll see ya."

She nodded and smiled at him one last time, before heading to the castle. She and Draco had hugged. And it had felt nice. This had been a good day.

 _A/N Well, that's it for this chapter. I really hope you like it, and if you did, please leave a review or favorite the story. It really motivates me to go on and write another chapter._


	5. I'll See You Tonight

**Draco P.O.V.**

When Draco woke up, he kept his eyes closed a few minutes longer. He had had such a nice dream. Well, exept for the moment when he fell out of a tree, of course, but it had been nice. He grinned widely. It was such a good dream. But it coulnd't be more than a fantasy, he thought. This would never happen in real life. What a shame.

Draco got dressed quickly and ran to the Great Hall, arriving late. Something that wasn't unusual for the Slytherin boy, but he was more late than usual. He usually gave off a casually late kind of vibe, but this time it was actually really unfashionably late. Of course Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't find the two idiots. Which they were. Complete and total idiots, just wanting to be friends with Hermione. And especially Weasley, for being such a jerk. Hermione looked up from her breakfast and smiled at him. She didn't seem to mind that little redhead saw it, and began questioning her. Strange, but it wasn't bothering him. He just smiled back. He then looked at the Slytherin table. Pansy had already started talking to him, and he hadn't noticed.

"So yeah, that's what I think. But didn't you notice anything weird about that place? Hogsmeade is so weird sometimes, I swear. It's like, haunted or something, and not in the good way. Not like here. But like, scary and stuff." Daphne, who was sitting at her right, nodded heavily. It also seemed as if Milly was agreeing with her, but that was hard to tell, since her whole face was covered with jam.

"But it's still like -Well not always, since, you know- Appealing to go there. Which makes me think. Drakey?" She fluttered her eyelashes excessively. It was a really bad attempt at flirting, which she did very often, but he hadn't expected this to happen.

"What." Draco said. He immediately got annoyed once Pansy started talking to him. She just couldn't shut up at the right moments.

"Well, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me. To that little tea shop, Madame Puddifoots." She was confident, as if she expected, no, as if she KNEW that he was going to say yes. But it was bothering him. Madame Puddifoots was a really bad place to hang out, unless you happened to be on...

Oh no.

Oh hell no.

"Are you, errr" Draco got nervous. He really didn't want to go on a date with Pansy. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table, watching Hermione as she laughed at something little redhead said. She was so attractive at moments like this. He'd much rather go on a date with her. Not with Pansy. But how was he going to tell her that? They'd been friends for years now, and she always got her way. he looked back at Pansy, who was obviously waiting on an answer. He'd been quiet for too long.

"Are you asking me out? Like, a date?" Please say no, please say no...

Pansy shook her head and smiled in a way she thought was attractive. It wasn't.

"Yes silly, I am."

Shite.

She fluttered her lashes once again. What was he going to say? He couldn't just say he liked her, because he didn't.

He liked Hermione. He really liked Hermione. Oh boy.

He had to have an answer, now. He coulnd't just say he liked Hermione, now did he? That would result in some strange situations he'd much rather avoid.

"Err, Pansy. I... You... You are a really nice girl, but..." He'd said enough. She looked hurt. Draco didn't like her like that, but he didn't want to hurt her either. He was thinking of something soothing to say when Pansy opened her mouth.

"But... Why not?"

"I... I like someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

He grabbed his stuff and left the Great Hall, without saying another word. He didn't notice that Pansy started crying. He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him. And he certainly didn't notice Hermione walking in front of him. He stumbled and fell. When he looked up, Hermione was staring at him.

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

The events of the day before were still making her blush every time she thought of them. They'd hugged! Even though she sounded like a middle-schooler, she didn't care at all. This had been a big moment. And she couldn't share it with Ginny, because she wouldn't understand. Nobody would.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Ginny. Hermione sat down next to her and grabbed a bowl and filled with cereal. Whilst handing Hermione the milk Ginny started talking. Hermione didn't listen, because she saw Draco standing next to the Slytherin table, and he was looking back at her. She smiled shyly, and for a few short moments she feared that he wouldn't smile back, but he did. She started blushing, and Ginny noticed.

"And WHY are you blushing, Hermione?" She didn't sound angry, but more interested. Really interested. Hermione decided to ignore her and finished up her cereal. Ginny was making a list of reasons why she could be smiling, and there were some really funny ones.

"Reason number 63, She just imagined Snape dancing with a troll while wearing hotpants and tights and a cropped top."

Hermione burst out laughing, since that was too ridiculous to be true, and the image of Snape wearing that outfit and dancing with a troll really was something funny. She shook her head. Hermione packed her stuff and walked away, only to turn around once she was standing in the hallway, because someone had just bumped into her. And that someone was Draco. And right now, he was laying on the floor, with his books everywhere. He was blushing heavily.

"It seems like you keep falling for me, Draco." Hermione said, blushing a bit after saying this. Why did she make this comment? It was totally unnecessary. But Draco seemed to think it was funny, because he was laughing loudly.

"Well, that might be true." He confessed, somewhat ashamed. He was blushing even heavier than before and just looked so innocent and helpless that Hermione felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His big, grey eyes found hers and she turned away. He liked her, and that was something she wanted.

He liked her, and that was good. She liked him, too.

But there was something that bothered her.

She was totally unexperienced. Sure she had snogged someone before, but that had been Victor, in 4th year. And that was just once! She'd had one boyfriend before. But here was the perfect opportunity to end that.

She liked him, too, and he deeserved to know that. She opened her mouth, trying to say something to explain her feelings for the boy standing in front of her, when she was interrupted but Harry. Or, to be more specific, Harry screaming loudly.

"'Mione! Great news! We just found ou... Oh."Harry had seen Draco standing in front her, books shattered across the floor. He didn't seem to notice that Hermione was blushing, or that she was right about to say something. He just noticed that Draco looked as if he had been talking to Hermione, which he was. And he didn't like that one bit. She could tell that from the look on his face.

"Harry, go away. Now. Please?" She said, trying to sound confident. "I'll handle this myself. I'll be arond in thirty seconds, but just leave me alone for a bit, okay? I have something to say to him."

Harry looked confused, but decided to just go with it. He mumbled to her that he was sorry and that he would leave her alone and quickly left.

Hermione turned around to face Draco. He was looking a bit startled, but he quickly turned that look into a smile. He was still hoping on an answer from her, a conformation that his feelings were mutual. Still blushing Hermione finally spoke to him.

"I errr," She started blushing even worse. How could she do this without fainting? "I like you, too." She smiled. Smooth. "Maybe I'll, errrr." What was she going to say? She wanted to see him again, but where? And how? Then it came to her.

"Maybe I'll see you toninght? In the room of Requirement? Ar nine or so?"

Draco grinned. "Okay. See you tonight."

Hermione felt relieved, and nodded while sighing deeply. She picked up her bag and wanted to turn around to meet Harry, who was still waiting when Draco kissed her on her cheek. She felt blood rushing to the place where his lips had touched her skin and felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild. She looked up to meet his eyes, that seemed to sparkle.

"Thanks." She said, and immediately regretted it. "I mean, err, that was, errr... I'll see you tonight!" Bye!

She turned around and ran away, trying to calm those bloody butterflies in her stomach. This was too good to be true.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

The only thing he could think of after running into Hermione was that his dream, wasn't a dream! And that night he had a date with Hermione!

This day couldn't get any better.

He had even kissed her on her cheek. He hadn't planned on doing it, but when she looked up to him after picking up her bag he couldn't help it. She'd looked so cute. He actually just wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to have anyone see them by accident. And the best thing of all had to be Hermione liking him back.

He walked to the room of Requirement. He had to handle his business before that evening. He didn't want to slack on his job. If he'd start now, he would be done before Hermione arrived. He'd probably even would have and hour or two to spare. He walked into the room of Requirement and closed the door behind him, not seeing the boy with the red hair staring at him from behind the corner.

That evening at exactly 8 o'clock he was done doing his job. He went to the Slytherin common room and decided to get ready. He couldn't quite decide what to wear, but in the end he chose a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He messed up his hair a little in front of the mirror and went to the room of Requirement. He walked in front of the doorr three times, thinking about someplace romantic, where nobody could interrupt him and Hermione. He opened the giant double doors and was in awe of what he saw. He walked in and quickly closed the doors behind him.

The room had taken the shape of a little restaurant, which was completely empty, except for a table next to the window. From the window you had an amazing view over a giant city, Draco realized it was Paris, and in the distance you could see the Eiffel tower. It was completely dark, except for the millions of lights that came from all over the city. It was truly beautiful. It was magic.

He called a House Elf from the kitchen, which he had gotten befriended with over the years. It was an unlikely friendship, but this Elf wasn't like the others. He offered to bring a nice meal, and Draco thankfully accepted. The Elf, called Burgy -Draco wondered who could think of such a name-, promised it would be up when Hermione arrived, and was thanked excessively by Draco.

At nine o'clock sharp the door opened. Hermione stood in the door opening, and she looked stunning. She wore a simple red dress, which clung to her body on all the right places, and she'd tamed her hair and put it in a bun. Her make-up was simple, but pretty. She was perfect. She smiled shyly and closed the door behind her.

She smiled once again and spoke in a soft and amazingly cute voice. "Hey."


	6. First Dates

**Hermione P.O.V.**

The room was stunning. It seemed as if Draco had thought of everything, covered every last detail. It looked really formal, so she was happy with her choice of outfit. She'd stood in front of her wardrobe for at least half an hour when Ginny came by to look for her. Ginny was actually looking for help with her school project, but when she heard why Hermione was standing there, she'd much rather help with choosing an outfit to wear. Hermione had insisted to help Ginny with her school project, to take her mind off of things, but Ginny wouldn't hear anything about it. They'd searched her entire wardobe until they found the dress Hermione had gotten from her parents to wear at their Christmas party. It was a dress that had fitted perfectly, not too loose and not too tight, but she'd grown out if it a bit. Her hips were a bit wider, and because of the neckline of the dress, she showed a lot of cleavage. Hermione offered to search through her wardobe for something more fitting when Ginny interrupted her.

"Hey, Hermione? I don't know who this boy is that you like so much, but this is perfect for a first date. Now shut up and do your make up." She'd smiled while saying the last sentence, and had led Hermione to her make up table. Hermione didn't have that much make up, since she practically never wore any. But she did own a very nice, and expensive, eyeshadow palet and a fancy mascara. It wasn't much, but enough for Ginny to start with. Once she was done with her eyes, Hermione looked in the mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful already. Ginny had talent, that one's for sure. When Ginny ran back to her room to grab a lipstick 'That will match your dress like it was meant to be!' she walked around meanlessly. she walked to her closet and tried to pick a pair of shoes. She immediately saw a pair Ginny would approve of, high stilettos with an open heel, but instead she chose a pair of nice flat shoes. They were a deep, rich, red colour, with a ribbon to wrap around her ankle. When Ginny returned, she quickly finished her lipstick and went to the room of Requirement. She had opened the door, and now she was standing there.

The funny thing was that Draco seemed just as stunned as she was, but he wasn't looking at the view, or the romantic set up of the table; He was staring at her. She blushed at seeing his face, and the way he was dressed. He looked so amazing, and she felt the butterflies going wild inside her stomach. Those bloody butterflies were going to make a lot of moments really awkward, she thought to herself. Draco didn't seem to break the silence, so she decided to.

"Hey" She said shyly. God, how was it even possible to blush this much? This couldn't be a normal reaction. Draco still didn't say anything. She wanted to turn around and run away, flee from this room. What if this was all some kind of cruel joke? What if he didn't like her at all? She made the decision, if he remained silent for the next thirty seconds, she would open the door and run away, and never return. Hell, she wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore. But she didn't have to, because Draco walked up to her.

"You... Look amazing." He'd run his hand over her dress while saying this, and she'd felt the blood rush through her body quicker than she thought was possible. His right hand found her right and brought it to his lips. Was he really going to kiss her hand? That would be so romantic! And, why, yes he did. He pressed his lips on the tan skin of her hand, and the butterflies, those damned things, made her feel all light. Draco let go of her hand and it fell back to her side. He smiled at her, showing off perfectly straight, pearl-white teeth. Suddenly, Hermione focused all of her attention to his mouth. His lips had this dark pink colour, and when he bit them, his teeth left reddish marks. Draco started speaking, and Hermione looked at his eyes again.

"I didn't really know what you like to eat, so I just made sure they had a bit of everything. Is that okay?" Hermione was speachless. She didn't, no, she couldn't believe he would actually do this for her. It was just so sweet and thoughtful. Draco looked worried, as if he had done something wrong. "Yeah... Yeah, that's okay. It's really thoughtful actually."

Draco smiled at her. "I'm glad" he said.

* * *

 **Draco P.O.V.**

The date had gone amazingly. At first they just ate and didn't really say much, not knowing what to say, but after that the talked non-stop. She told him that she hated flying, but actually kind of enjoyed watching quidditch, and he had suggested that she'd come watch one of his games sometime. She'd told him that she always watches them, because Harry and Ron played in them, and when they didn't, Ginny wanted her to join. He'd blushed and corrected her, saying that he meant for her to come root for him. She'd blushed as well and said that she would like to. After that the evening was kind of a blur of conversations about everything and nothing, when dessert came. Draco had asked for an apple pie, which was something he could always enjoy, and had made sure that there was enough for the both of them, but Hermione wanted to share.

"I'm just really full. But if you wanted to share..." They had shared and laughed a bit longer about a funny story about Hermiones parents when curfew was coming close.

"I had a really great time tonight." She had said while blushing heavily. She always looked very cute when her cheeks were reddening. She looked a bit embarassed which made her blush even more. Draco couldn't resist a smile. "So did I."

He had leaned forward to kiss her on her lips softly. At first she didn't react, because it had probably taken her as a surprise, but then she reacted softly. He could feel her press her lips onto his a bit harder and he resisted the urge to chuckle. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He parted his lips a bit and with his tongue he folllowed the line of her bottom lip. She reacted instantly. Hermione pressed her body to his and parted her lips as well. They were kissing like that for at least ten minutes when Hermione had pulled back. Her hair was a bit messy, he could take the blame for that, and her eyes were big. She told him that she had to go back to her common room immediately or else little Redhead would be worried. He'd agreed and had given her a small kiss on the lips. She opened the door and left the common room.

Draco stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He almost danced as he walked down the corridor and bumped into Theo.

"Oi, Draco, watch out mate." Theo said. Just then he saw how happy Draco was. Most of the time, Draco could hide his emotions quite well, but now he was just too happy. Theo looked a bit suspicious. "What have you been up to? Why are you so happy?" Draco didn't answer immediately but his smile said enough. "Wait... Is this about the girl you dumped Pansy for? The mystery woman? Who is she, you can tell me." Draco was asking himself whether or not he could tell Theo. He was his best friend, but Hermione was about the worst thing you could date as a Slytherin. A Muggle-born Gryffindor. Or, at least, that was how most Slytherins saw it. Hermione, of course, was near perfect. With her curly brown hair and big eyes and her..

"You going to answer or not?"Theo looked a bit irritated.

"You promise you won't get mad or anything? And you won't tell the others?" Theo asked himself who the hell this girl could be for Draco to be so cautious about it.

"Of course not." Theo really wanted to know who this girl was.

Okay, here it goes Draco thought to himself. He was really going to tell Theo about this. Oh Merlin.

"It's errr... A girl from Griffyndor?" Theo's interest suddenly grew. A Griffyndor? Now THAT was unexpected.

"You have to tell me now." He was growing impatient. He had to know right now.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

* * *

 _A/N Sorry sorry sorry and sorry again for not posting. I've been so busy. I just litterally coulnd't find time to write. But at least my grades are okay now. Next chapter Hermione will tell Harry about his, but he's going to react worse than Theo. If you liked the story, please review! It really helps me to keep on writing. And if you really really liked it, favourite and/or follow this story. See you guys next chapter!_


	7. Confession

_short A/N, from now on I will seperate different points of view by just a line_

* * *

Ginny wanted to know everything about the date with Draco, of course. Hermione had given her a short summary, without much detail, but did tell her about the kiss at the end. Maybe this wasn't the smartest move, because she told Ginny while they were on their way to the Great Hall. Ginny literally screamed at her, not because she was mad, just because she was very happy for her. They were still talking about this when Ginny saw Dean Thomas and excused herself. Hermione shook her head while grinning and sat down at the table. A short look around told her that Harry nor Ron were there. She'd been thinking about telling one of them about her secret- was it a secret? Ginny knew of it and it wasn't like they really discussed it or anything- but she didn't know how or when. That decision was made for her when Harry sat down next to her and started talking instantly.

"Hey, Ron is feeling ill so he's going to madam Pomfrey to get something for that. May miss breakfast though. Where were you last night?"

"I, err, sort of had a, you know," she stumbled "a date. Last night."She managed to bring up a semi-smile, trying not to act too awkward. If she'd act like everything was okay, maybe he wouldn't ask with whom she had a date. Unfortunately, that was way too optimistic, since Harry instantly started firing questions at her.

"With who? Wait, since when? You didn't do anything drastic, did you? Is this because of Ron and, you know, her? You know you don't have to keep anything a secret, I fully support you whoever it is." These words brought Hermione comfort, and she gathered the courage to actually tell Harry about her date. She didn't know if Harry was allowed to know, though. She decided to just give it her best shot and go for it. "Well, first of all, the date went amazingly, thank you..." Before she could even finish talking Harry interrupted her. "Yes, yes, good for you, but who?" Hermione chuckled, feeling more confident, and started to wonder why she would ever doubt Harry's approval in the first place. "The date was with Draco." Hermione smiled as she recalled the last night. It had truly been magical, and the thought made her feel warm and fuzzy. Because of this she didn't notice Harry's look ging dark and the frown that started to creep up his face. "You meen Malfoy? Hermione how could you-

"It's really not a big deal!" His words had made Hermione snap out of her daydream and react to the sharp words that Harry threw at her. Hermione could truly facepalm herself right now. Of course this is how he'd react, and she was stupid for assuming that he'd understand. Teh only thing she coyld try right now was making him understand that he wasn't a prick to her, not anymore.

"No, Hermione, how could you do this? I keep telling you that he's a death eater, and your reaction is to go on a date with him? Hermione, it's bloody MALFOY. He won't change-

"Harry, listen, I-

"No, YOU listen Hermione! I know that your upset about Ron, but-

"This is not about Ron-

"Then what is it about? Huh?" Harry hissed at her. Hermione took a deep breath to come up with a reasonable answer, when she realized half or the Gryffindor table was looking at them. Apparently their arguing was a little louder than expected. Hermione looked back at Harry, who was still furious, and gave him her answer.

"It's because I ran into him, and we clicked. Because he's smart, nice, witty and good-looking. That's why. He's only human, Harry. Give him a bloody break.

Hermione stood up, gathered her things, chugged down her pumpkin juice and left without another word, leaving a stunned black-haired boy behind. It felt good to vent like that, but now she needed to talk to Draco. Alone.

* * *

He was suprised. No, he was amazed. Theo actually took the new very well. He even congratulated him on reeling in the Gryffindor Princess, and he'd only laughed about it. Theo promised he wouldn't tell anybody else, and that was the only thing he could truly hope for right now. The only thing that mattered right now was finding Hermione and tell her about his meeting with Theo.

Except it wasn't at all necessary to look for her, since he ran into her on his way to the great hall. Hermione's hair was a tad wilder than normal, and her hazel eyes had a furious spark in them. She'd argued with someone. When she saw him, that look softened, and she made a beeline for him. "Sodding Harry has to overreact like a bloody toddler, saying your a death eater, blaming me for everything. I swear to Merlin, I am so fed up right now-

"Wait a minute, Potter?" Draco was confused. Why would she tell Potter any of this? Anything about them? That couldn't be fair- Oh, wait. He told Theo.  
"Huh. Didn't expect him to act that way. Oh, wait, I do." He grinned at Hermione, but she wasn't laughing. She actually rather looked the opposite of amused.

"Not. Funny. Godric, Draco, why can't any of you act like a mature person and just... I don't know, accept this? And move on with their lives? Surely can't be that hard."

He nodded. Of course he didn't agree with her, but she could respect her wishes. He was about to drop the topic when something occured to him.

"Did you say Potter called me a death eater?" They couldn't have known that? He hadn't told anybody, not even Theo or Blaise.

"Yeah, he did. Told him it was total rubbish, of course. Why did you ask?" Hermione's face was curious. It was a good look on her, but then again, what look wasn't good on her?

"That's a bit offensive, don't you think? I mean, sure, Slytherins are the bad guys, but that doesn't mean we are dying to stand in line to kiss You-Know-Who's arse." He said jokingly. Hopefully this was enough to make her think about something else. After breakfast, he had to come up with a way to make sure nobody could find out anything about what he was up to. But for now, this was enough.

Hermione made a face and kissed his cheek. "I have to finish up some schoolwork right now, but I'll see you, okay?"

"Okay." Draco smiled as she turned around and started walking in the direction of what he guessed was the library. He looked after her until she went around a corner, and he resumed his walk to the great hall.

Breakfast went by in a blur, and Draco walked to the library when he heard the voices of Potter and Weasel. Not that he frequently listened to other people their conversations, but this sounded like a rather heated one. It seemed as if Weaselboy was angry about something, and shouted some words rather loudly. Draco moved closer, trying to catch what the conversation was about.

"Bloody Hermione...Malfoy...doesn't know...BETRAYED...sodding death eater"

"I know...death eater...said that...stupid"

"Jealous...for sure."

"Yes...jealous"

Draco started getting angry. Why in the world would Hermione be jealous? And of who would she be jealous? He heard the idiots walk away and made a beeline for the library. Hermione deserved to know this.

* * *

Hermione was just working on Herbology in the library when a rather heated Draco came walking around the corner. She closed her books and put them away as Draco seemed to catch his breath. When she was finished he started ranting. "Sodding Weaselboy and Potter think you are jealous of Weasel and whatever that girl's name is. Why would they even think that? I cannot believe why you are still friends with them."

Hermione waited for him to calm down before she shushed him. "How do you know this."

"I was standing in the hallway when Weasel and Potter came walking by and Weasel was shouting things."

"So you were eavesdropping" She grinned. Of course that was the first thing Ron would say, it didn't suprise her at all. He always thought very highly of himself, something most people didn't like.

"Aren't you mad?" Draco looked stunned.

"No, I expected this. This is actually the way Ron reacts to everything."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Drama queen. Well, sorry for interrupting you then." Draco said softly. He looked a bit flushed, probably from his sprint to the library. Hermione melted.

"Doesn't matter now. Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement and, I don't know, read a book by the fire or something?"

Draco smiled. "Sure"

 _A/N Well. That took more than a while. I really want to apologize, personal stuff and things like that. I hope you liked the chapter, though, and if you did, please leave a review, I appreciate that a lot. I promise the next chapter is going to be a long one, to make up for my lack of uploading._


End file.
